Poker Face
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Poker Face" d'ibuberu : Il aimait l'air de jalousie sur son visage mais de tout façon il l'aimait toute entière. OS RyuChizu


_Auteur : ibureru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Persos : **Ryū, Chizuru, Yano, Sawako

**Pairing : RyūChizu**

**Note de l'auteur : On ne trouve que du KazeSawa sur ce site. Personnellement, je leur préfère le pairing RyūChizu…**

* * *

Poker Face

* * *

En revenant après le déjeuner, il fut moyennement surpris d'entendre qu'une kouhai l'avait demandé durant l'heure du déjeuner. C'était malheureux qu'elle ignorait qu'il aimait faire une sieste sur le toit durant cette heure-là. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa place au fond de la classe, il remarqua un paquet de chocolats esseulé sur son bureau, avec une note en forme de cœur attachée au cordon du paquet rose magenta. Son visage resta impassible alors qu'il ramassait le cadeau et l'examinait avec un regard dénué d'intérêt (sans doute parce que c'était le cas).

Son estomac négligé prit sa chance de protester bruyamment alors qu'il tirait sa chaise et se laissait tomber dessus. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres ouvrit le paquet d'un regard absent tandis qu'une foule de garçons se pressait autour de lui en faisant des « oooh ! » et des « ahhh ! ». Ryū les observa du coin de l'œil alors qu'il déballait l'un des chocolats et le mettait dans sa bouche.

« … Je ne partage pas, » dit-il aux autres garçons d'un air absent.

Le groupe de garçons répondit de diverses manières à sa déclaration, certains en riant, d'autres en haussant un sourcil tandis qu'un autre encore montrait sa déception. Ryū prit son temps pour savourer la douceur, ouvrant la carte et décryptant les gribouillages et nombreux petits cœurs qu'il trouva à l'intérieur. Il fut informé de l'admiration et amour éternels de l'expéditrice envers lui et ses qualités de joueur de Baseball ainsi que de ses vœux pour qu'il tombe amoureux (d'elle) des chocolats.

Il glissa la carte dans la poche arrière de son jean, prenant mentalement note de peut-être remercier la généreuse membre de la gente féminine s'il découvrait un jour son identité. En effet, elle avait oublié de signer de son nom la carte.

Alors que Ryū en était au cinquième chocolat, la bande de camarades de classe qui était restée à papoter autour de son bureau fut brusquement poussée et divisée. Une jeune fille dégingandée avec des mèches caramel en désordre sépara la mer miniature de garçons à coups de coude et de hanche. Ayano la suivit avec indifférence, effleurant de ses douces mains les épaules de ceux qui avaient été poussés pour se frayer un passage.

« Ryū ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce binz ? » Chizu croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils. Apparemment elle avait eu vent des chocolats. (Les rumeurs allaient bon train, semble-t-il)

« Des chocolats, » dit-il entre deux bouchées, « mais tu ne peux pas en avoir. »

La jeune fille s'emporta et le froncement de ses sourcils s'accentua sous le coup d'une irritation qui ne lui était pas étrangère. Elle abattit ses mains sur son bureau et le fixa d'un regard perçant. Il lui rendit son regard de la même manière inexpressive dont il avait le secret et que Chizu connaissait bien (et devait aimer, assumait-il). Alors qu'ils continuaient à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Ayano pouffa de rire dans le dos de Chizu.

« Ne t'emporte pas tant, Chizu. Ryū est probablement plus intéressé par les sucreries que par la fille en question, » déduit-elle avec doigté, sa couche conséquente de maquillage accentuant ses lèvres pleines se plissant et ses grands yeux brillant de complicité. Son regard à lui s'attarda une fraction de seconde sur Ayano, qui continua à les observer en silence, visiblement enchantée par leurs affinités. (Ou peut-être pensait-elle à autre chose)

« Ouais d'accord, mais il est comme mon frère, tu vois ? » Chizu mit sa main gauche derrière sa tête alors qu'elle considérait son amie. Cela le fascina intérieurement de voir comment Ayano pouvait l'apaiser aussi vite. (Mais bon, lui aussi en était capable s'il prenait la peine)

« Ça ferait bizarre s'il se dégotait une p'tite copine… » Grommela la jeune fille d'un ton détaché. Ryū enfourna encore un chocolat dans sa bouche avant d'offrir subitement le tout dernier du paquet à la jeune fille à l'air distant. Il tenait le chocolat d'une main, ses yeux braqués sur ceux de Chizu tandis qu'elle pivotait pour lui faire face après un signe du doigt d'Ayano. (Il était manucuré et il frissonna imperceptiblement en imaginant Chizu s'en doter)

« Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit d'en manger ? » Se renfrogna-t-elle.

« Je suis plein, » répondit-il simplement. (En fait non, mais il se disait qu'elle aurait beaucoup aimé en goûter un)

Il fallut moins d'une seconde pour que les défenses de la jeune fille s'écroulent tandis qu'elle s'emparait de la sucrerie, ses doigts frôlant manifestement sa paume à lui. Le garçon retira sa main et fit comme s'il s'en fichait (Il était doué pour ça). Ayano bailla et retourna à sa place lorsqu'il contempla son amie d'enfance déguster le chocolat. Un sourire apparut sur son visage à elle et il n'eut pas de regrets à s'être montré aussi charitable. Une fois que la Yoshida eut savouré la fondante pâtisserie, elle arqua un sourcil à son regard inébranlable. Une rare pointe d'appréhension passa sur ses traits et il eut un sourire en coin sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« T-Tu n'as pas l'autorisation d'avoir une relation avant moi, compris ? » Déclara Chizu.

Il ne lui répondit pas.

« B-Bon sang, Ryū ! Tu ne peux pas faire un effort ? » Grogna la jeune fille aux boucles caramel alors qu'elle sautait sur sa chaise, la cloche de l'école résonnant en fond sonore.

« Sois reconnaissant pour ce que je fais ! » Exigea Chizu.

Ryū lui décerna un vague hochement de tête avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre où la lumière du jour déferlait gracieusement. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs tels un rideau prit place devant lui (il n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir de son nom, malheureusement) et lui adressa un regard absent de ses yeux noisette et un sourire qui était censé être moins intimidant qu'en vrai. Ryū soupira imperceptiblement en se demandant brièvement comment cette jeune fille simple pouvait entraîner Chizu à pleurer, à l'enlacer et à la féliciter tous les quatre matins. (L'enviait-il ? Il ne se préoccupait pas tellement d'évaluer ses sentiments…)

Il ne faisait pas son difficile –c'était juste qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre à Chizu. Et il ne voulait pas trop y penser, il voulait juste retourner se coucher. Tandis qu'il plaçait son menton sur ses bras croisés, se penchait sur son bureau et fermait les yeux, la jeune fille de haute stature tapa du pied sous son bureau vandalisé. Il ignora le brouhaha ambiant grâce à la force de l'habitude et, juste avant de sombrer dans un sommeil relaxant, pensa que lorsque (et non pas si ou peut-être) il sera en couple avec Chizuru…

Qui sera considéré le premier à entrer dans une relation ?


End file.
